1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses and methods, and more particularly, to MRI apparatuses and methods for determining a sampling pattern in k-space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus captures an image of a subject by using a magnetic field, and is widely used to precisely diagnose diseases due to its stereoscopic view of bones, disks, joints, nerves, ligaments, or the like, at a desired angle. An MRI image may be obtained by sampling a magnetic resonance (MR) signal to obtain digital data in k-space and generating image data based on the obtained digital data.
Recently, research is being conducted into a method of improving quality of an MRI image without increasing a time taken to acquire the MRI image.